


No Wait Don't Turn Us Into Marketable Plushies LOL We're Too Sexy Ahaha

by writingvault



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingvault/pseuds/writingvault
Summary: Uh fnaf x reader but based off the idea that they can all shift between an animatronic form, human form, and plushie form (inspiration taken from Nightmare Foxy lol)
Kudos: 5





	No Wait Don't Turn Us Into Marketable Plushies LOL We're Too Sexy Ahaha

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for a short chapter, sort of just wanted to get this out ^^

Flopping onto your bed, your form bounced as the blankets and pillows fell around you. You’d just come home from another long day at work, and you were ready to pass the fuck out. But alas, you had to take off your day clothes at least, or you’d be left uncomfortable and not sleeping all that well.

Rolling onto your back, you used your toes to kick off your shoes so maybe your back could revel in being laid out straight for a little while longer before you moved to put on pajamas. Sneakers plopping to the ground one after another, you heaved yourself into a sitting position to scan your floor for anything comfortable. Eyes landing on a sweatshirt and some fuzzy bottoms, you pushed yourself off your mattress and began to change.

Once you were nice warm and cozy, you set your sights back to your bed, now a mess from catapulting yourself onto it earlier. Crawling back on, you situated your pillows and blankets only to find that your small collection of plushies had been skewed as well. With a moment to mourn their tossing, you began to set them back in their places.

The plushies themselves weren’t all that meaningful to the naked eye - just a collection of character merchandise given to you through hand-me-down christmas presents from your parents’ and grandparents’ pasts. They were their favorites as a kid, showcasing characters from restaurants well since extinct. Freddy Fazbear’s, and the sister locations that sprouted from and with it. Adults in your life had always swapped stories about cheap tricks they hadn’t noticed until they were grown and the wild history that became of it and their toys had been packed away. Now that they were yours, you couldn’t bear to part with them, so they stayed on your bed to give you some semblance of company. Freddy, Toy Foxy, Funtime Foxy, and Funtime Freddy, as they were called by your relatives. You never really knew any of the Fazbear mascots, as the locations had ceased operation well before you were born, so you only had your family and their friends to tell you about the place and it’s robots.

Bed making aside, you finally collapsed onto your bed for the night, determined to get some sleep before you had to wake up tomorrow. Actually, thinking of it now, you didn't _need_ to wake up tomorrow, you could sleep in! All the better! Cuddling into your pillow, you gave the plush animals lining your wall a sleepy smile before drifting into a slumber.


End file.
